


Wind chimes

by iimber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU WHERE EREN ISN'T FUCKING DYING, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Pregnancy, and Jean - Freeform, mention of mikasa and armin, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimber/pseuds/iimber
Summary: It was almost funny, really. Around seven years in the military fighting giant beasts and corrupt governments and now you were a housewife almost bedridden with a swollen stomach and aching back. You weren’t complaining though...this was much better than fearing for your life every waking moment.





	Wind chimes

The gentle melody of windchimes paired with the waves crashing against sand rid your mind of worries. The chimes had been a gift from Jean, who had taken up wood carving as a hobby; one that he was in no doubt good at, given the beautiful song the wooden instrument provided. It hung from the porch roof, right by the kitchen window so you could listen as you cleaned and cooked. It provided a much needed relaxation, as you usually woke up earlier than your husband from night terrors.

It was almost funny, really. Around seven years in the military fighting giant beasts and corrupt governments and now you were a housewife almost bedridden with a swollen stomach and aching back. You weren’t complaining though...this was much better than fearing for your life every waking moment.

_“You should be in bed.”_ Eren’s rugged voice sounded behind you, startling you out of your thoughts. He held a goose in one hand, the other his hunting rifle which he needed to find a secure place to put before the baby came.

_“I have a lot of pent-up energy, don’t scold me.”_ You heaved yourself up from the chair, basically waddling over to the man. _“Besides, you never cook the goose right and Mikasa and Armin are joining us for dinner. I need to be presentable.”_

He scoffed as you pressed a kiss against the stubble of his jaw, taking dinner from his hand. Eren raised a hand to smooth down some stray hairs on your head, lips quirking up just slightly.

_“I’ll grab and fill up the pot. Just let me know if you get tired and I’ll take over.”_ Your husband set the rifle down and hung his coat up, pressing a quick kiss to your temple before moving to the brick oven.

Over the next two hours, your feet had begun to swell and your precious growing miracle became restless, forcing you to rest for the dinner preparation. 

_“The vegetables are streaming right now, and the meat probably needs a couple more minutes before it’s done.”_ Eren spoke softly, his calloused hands messaging your poor feet with a gentleness only a father-to-be had. You only hummed in response, a hand reaching out to lightly scratch his stubble. 

_“You need a haircut and shave...maybe tomorrow, there’s not enough time before Mikasa and Armin arrive.”_ You mumbled abestmindly, soft hand trailing up to comb through his hair. His head instinctively leaned into your hand, pausing in his ministrations to reach for your belly.

_“Any day now right…? As beautiful as you are like this, I don’t think I can wait any longer to meet them.”_

Eren five years ago would’ve blanched at such a domestic and romantic line...though Eren five years ago also didn’t pay attention to your crush on him or...really anything else besides avenging lost ones. Eren now was a simple man, living a life of freedom he never thought he would have. As soon as the war was won, the last titan fallen and Marley defeated, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulder disappear. You swore that you actually saw his burden leave him, from the way his shoulder straightened and a grin no one had seen for ages form on his face. He had become a man built of freedom, no longer a man held captive.

_“Soon, my love. Just be patient a little longer.”_ His large hands rested against the swell of your stomach, lips pressing just above your navel. You could feel your child moving around, and Eren must’ve felt it as well, given the gentle chuckle.

Your hands continued to comb through his long locks, eyes closing and ears focusing on the windchimes again. Your husband seemed content on the floor, head laying on your stomach and just focusing on the little life growing inside you. Everything seemed serene, dreamlike. Everything was right; the goose cooking in the oven and vegetables boiling on the stove, to this little cottage on the beach occupied with two veterans in love.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the third season
> 
> i actually hate snk i just will always love these characters lol


End file.
